In today's world, many products are sold through one of two primary channels—physical storefronts and online web stores. These two channels may provide very different shopping experiences for customers. For example, physical storefronts may typically allow customers the ability to physically interact with the products (e.g., to see, touch, hear, taste, and/or smell the products in person) and to speak in-person with sales representatives before committing to a purchase, but may not provide customers with the types of interactive and/or dynamic shopping experiences that are sometimes available online. Online web stores, on the other hand, may not allow customers the ability to physically interact with the products being offered for sale, and may provide less customer support than some retail storefronts, but the web stores may offer tailored shopping experiences for the customer (e.g., based on the customer's profile and/or tracking of the customer's online behavior), and may provide customers with access to a wide variety of content associated with the products they are viewing online.
Based on the differences between these shopping experiences, some customers may prefer one method of shopping over the other, or may even shop for a product using both channels. For example, a customer may initially shop for a product at a physical storefront, e.g., by going to the store to touch and see the item in person, before going online to gather more information about the product and ultimately complete the purchase. Such customer behavior may be detrimental to physical storefronts, especially in cases where the customer eventually purchases the product from a web store that is not associated with the physical storefront where the customer first shopped for the product.